mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Find the Purpose in Your Life
thumb|300px Find the Purpose in Your Life — dwunasta piosenka w szóstym sezonie. Śpiewa ją gryfica Gabby, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo oraz Sweetie Belle w odcinku "Znaczków naszych wina". Podczas piosenki członkinie Ligi próbują pomóc Gabby znaleźć jej specjalny talent, by ta otrzymała swój upragniony znaczek. Tekst (wersja polska) |odcinek = Znaczków naszych wina |sezon = 6 |postać = Gabby Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle |długość = 2:16 |tło nagłówka = #00AAE5 |kolor nagłówka = #3C55D3 |rozmiar nagłówka = 140% }} :Belle ::Tyle zadań tu przed sobą masz ::Do dzieła więc się bierz :Scootaloo ::Swoją drogę masz odszukać, bo ::Ty właśnie tego chcesz :Bloom ::To niełatwe jest zadanie, wiem ::Lecz śmiało się z nim zmierz :Liga ::Pomożemy Ci życiowy znaleźć cel :Gabby ::Więc gryf posiada siłę lwa ::I orle skrzydła dwa ::Gdy odnajdę swego życia cel ::Tu znaczek miejsce ma ::Ja nie zawiodę was, o nie ::Przygoda moja trwa ::Bo pomożecie mi życiowy znaleźć cel ::Ciężką jakąś pracę masz? ::Przyjdę, gdy mi sygnał dasz ::Łycha w garze miesza źle? ::To mi zajmie chwile dwie ::Matmy mogę uczyć też ::Zmyję to, co tylko chcesz ::Glony zbiorę w piękny stos ::Robię to, co mi rzuci los :Liga ::Wnet się dowiesz, w czym mocna jesteś, uwierz nam ::Próbuj więc, bo odpowiedź czeka już gdzieś tam :Gabby ::Wszystko zrobię, by ::Swój znaczek w końcu mieć ::Znaczkowa Ligo, działam ::Wystarczy tylko chcieć ::Ukołyszę dziecię twe ::Rozwieszę pranie dziś ::I zakupy twoje mogę nieść ::Pod rękę z babcią iść ::Obiegnę wszystkie bazy w mig ::To dla mnie żaden trik :Liga ::Czy się uda jej życiowy znaleźć cel? :Gabby ::Przyjdę, gdy dzień gorszy masz ::Kwiat podleję, wyrwę chwast ::Utwór też napiszę i ::Sama włączę się do gry ::Torty piekę niezłe w sumie :Liga ::Rety, ona wszystkie umie ::Hej, Znaczkowa Ligo ::My chyba mamy problem :Gabby ::Chwycę stery i przepłynę morze wszerz ::Trzeba pomóc? Kogo wołać, dobrze wiesz ::Teraz wiem, że pomożecie w końcu znaleźć ::Odnaleźć życia cel! ::Życia cel! :Apple Bloom: No i co my z tym zrobimy? Tekst (wersja angielska) |odcinek = Znaczków naszych wina |sezon = 6 |postać = Gabby Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle |długość = 2:22 |tło nagłówka = #00AAE5 |kolor nagłówka = #3C55D3 |rozmiar nagłówka = 140% }} :Belle ::Like a racer at the starting line ::You're chomping at the bit :Scootaloo ::You are here to find your purpose ::And the place you really fit :Bloom ::And until you find your place in life ::You're never gonna quit :Liga ::We can help you find the purpose in your life :Gabby ::A griffon mixes lion's strength ::With winged eagle's might ::When I finally find my purpose ::Then my cutie mark's in sight ::Crusaders, I won't let you down ::I've just begun to fight ::You're gonna help me find the purpose in my life ::Got a job that's just no fun? ::Call on me, I'll get it done ::Cauldron's stuck and needs a mix? ::I'm the one who's got the fix ::Help you teach pre-calculus ::Scrub the floors, won't make a fuss ::Clearing kelp? Just give a yelp ::Raring to go, ready to help! :Liga ::That's the spirit! You oughta see what you do best! ::Try it all, pick your fave and leave behind the rest :Gabby ::I'll try anything ::To get my cutie mark ::Keep up with me, Crusaders ::We're just getting our start ::Rock your little ones to sleep ::While hanging up the sheets ::I can help you lift your heavy load ::Walk Granny 'cross the street ::I'll run you 'round the bases fast ::It's really no big feat :Liga ::Can we help her find the purpose in her life? :Gabby ::Cheer you if you're feeling low ::Plant your garden, make it grow ::Write a piece for your quartet ::Filling in on clarinet ::Make that cake as fast as lightning :Liga ::She's so good at things, it's frightening ::Cutie Mark Crusaders, ::I think we've got a problem! :Gabby ::Build a boat ::And sail it out across the sea ::Need some help? ::You know that you can count on me ::CMCs, you're gonna help me find my purpose ::The purpose in my life ::In my life! :Apple Bloom: Now how we gonna do this? en:Find the Purpose in Your Life Kategoria:Piosenki z 6 sezonu